


A secret insecurity

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [135]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Lover fight, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock and John are both insecure... They are still learning how to be together!December 12th: Happy Hanukkah / Winter Wonderland





	A secret insecurity

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

 

Sherlock was eating at Speedy’s as John wasn’t home –  _correction, he left me_  - but his bacon butty was  accompanied by… something unusual. The waitress, knowing that he does not like changes, smiles and points at the potatoes.

“It’s latkes! Happy Hanukkah!”

“Hum…” He frowns.  _“_ Okay.”

“The snow is wonderful! You should go to [Hyde Park Winter Wonderland](http://hydeparkwinterwonderland.com/attractions/) with Rosie!” She babbles as she walks away.

Looking outside, Sherlock thinks about the fight he had with John yesterday. Something silly about him not liking how a new inspector was blatantly flirting with him.  _It took us years to finally be together… Does he really think that I will fall for anybody else?_  He winces as he remembers what he said.  _You shouldn’t push your own insecurity onto me! Maybe it’s you who don’t think I’m enough?_

Hurt, John took Rosie with him and left to stay with Stamford few days.

Sherlock envied the clean slate the snow puts on everything.  _If it could be so easy … I shouldn’t have taunted him like that… Not when it’s me who constantly thinks I’m not enough…_

A car door closing pulls him from his reveries. It was John, getting out of a cab, a sleeping Rosie in his arms. His eyes found Sherlock’s through the window. Everything was suddenly as brilliant as snow.

_He’s back._

**Author's Note:**

> For Sherlock December Ficlets. http://missdaviswrites.tumblr.com/post/167644180668/sherlock-december-ficlets
> 
> (I will try to used both words, because I'm kind of crazy...)
> 
> And as usual... Dont be shy :-)
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos.


End file.
